PARENTS
by virgo christiny
Summary: dibuang kedua orang tua... apa akan menyenangkan... di adopsi tapi... bilang yg menggadopsimu diujung maut... apa yg akan kau lakukan.. sang ayah angkat meninggalkanmu... sendiriaannn itu yg dirasakannya " tou-chan hiks hiks naru hiks hiks takut..."


**PARENTS**

**DISCLAIMER BYE M****asahi ****k****ishimoto**

**CHAPTER 1**

pair naruhina, tobitayu

Konoha Hospital  
"baby mine baby mine don't cry honey baby mine baby mine hiks hiks hiks" Kushina Uzumaki menyanyikan sebuah lagu buat anaknya yg baru dilahirkanya sambil terisak-isak

"Kushina sudah saatnya kita pergi.." ujar Minato penuh kelembutan, tapi hal itu membuat Kushina semakin sedih

"tapi Minato-kun apa tak salah bila kita membuangnya hiks hiks" Minato hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya sambil berucap

"suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya Kushina, ini juga demi keselamatan Naruto"

.

.

.

5 years later

Naruto Uzmaki hidup di panti asuhan, ya dia sendirian disini sampai dia berfikir untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini,ia merasa tidak nyaman sampai-sampai ia pingsan karena kelaparan dan...

.

.

.

ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yg memakai topeng dan menanggis sekeras-kerasnya karena ketakutan

" ssstt anak manis jangan menangis" ujar pria tersebut

"hiks hiks hiks"

"siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya pria tersebut

"hiks Na-naru hiks hiks Naruto"

"Naruto.."ujar pria tersebut dan Naruto hanya bisa menangis, entah menggapa lirik lagu terakhir yg didenenggarnya saat kecil berputar diingatanya

'dryy you eyes...' alhasil Naruto semakin menanggis membuat pria tersebut kewalahan

"kenapa kau menanggis haduhh" pria tersebut hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

"bagaiman kalau kau mengikuti aku.."

Naruto terdiam saat mendenggarkan penawaran pria tersebut,

terdiam...  
itu yg hanya bisa dia lakukan sekarang, Naruto menganguk dan merentangkan kedua tanganya...

Gendong...

pria tersebut mengendo ng Naruto kecil,tapi ia terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan "Tou-chan" Naruto mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda menanggis, dengan sigap pria tersebut menyanyikan sebuah lagu yg sangat familiar ditelinganya  
lagu sang ibu yg tak pernah didenggarnya

'twinkel-twinkel little star...  
whats momy wonder whats you are..'

Naruto merasa ama dan nyaman, ia tertidur digendongan pria tersebut

..

.

.

.

.

12 years later

Naruto kini hidup dalam kesengsaraan,bagaimana tidak sang ayah entah mengapa menghilang, ia sendirian,takut,takut akan .

... .

.

.

.  
pr matematika  
bagaimana tidak ayahnya cukup pintar buat menghitung cukup 5 menit  
ding ding ding  
tugas selesai,tapi dimana sang ayah sekarang?

"hwaaaaa tou-chan selamatkanlah aku!" teriakan Naruto terdenggar memilukan apabila didenggar

" ada apa naruto?" tanya Tobi, Tobi menjadi ayah angkat Naruto, kenapa?  
tanyakan Naruto yg seenak jidat mengklaim Tobi adalah ayahnya,ya dia dan Tobi sudah hidup selama 12 tahun, umurnya sekarang hanyalah 20 muda kan

ya...  
Tobi sudah seperti tulang pungung keluarganya, Anko adik perempuanya sakit kanker, Obito entah menghilang kemana sampai sekarang dan...

Shisui,Madara, Izuna si kembar tiga ini koma sampai sekarang ,hal ini karena ayah mereka Kagami berniat membunuh mereka...

ayah yg sadis ehhh...

" Tou-chan aku stress" Naruto kini dalam keterpurukan terdalamnya

"hahahahahah Naru-chan"

Twitcchh  
alis Naruto berkedut  
dan...

" aku suduah BESAR tou-chaannnnn" teriakan naruto bak orang gila.  
.

"sudahlah Naruto kau seperti orang stres"

"bagaimana tidak besok sudah mau dikumpul"

"maaf Naru tou-chan harus bekerja.."

"aku paham touchan"  
Naruto hanya bisa mendenggus pasrah,ya sang ayah terlewat sibuk,bahkan terlihat lebih kurus ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berharap teme akan meminjamkanya pr atau tidak Shikamaru yg tak tahan akan jurus terkutuknya PUPY EYES

Konoha International Scholl

" Shikamaruuuuu pinjamkan aku prrr" teriak Naruto dan Kib a dengan kompak, ya mereka belum selesai

" ck mendokusai apa kalian tidak mengerjakannya" ucap Shikamaru yg baru bangkit dari kubur(?)

" ayolaahhhh" Naruto memohon dengan suara manja dan lengkap dengan Pupy eyes

" ennngghhh baiklah ini dia" Shikamaru menggalah akan jurus terkutuk Naruto

" Arigatou shika"  
"sudahlah sana pergi hush hush mengangu tidurku saja" Shikamaru mengusir temanya seakan mengusir ayam

teganyaa~

kantin~

"naruto-kunn wo ai nii" teriak fans fans Naruto edan..

sedangnkan Naruto sedang bersembunyi

dimana?

.

.

.

. KOnoha police station

"Selamat pagi" sapa Tobi kepada teman-temanya

" seperti biasa ehh kau bergadang lagi topeng" ejek Tayuya kepada Tobi, tapi hanya disambut dengusan nafas dari Tobi

"sudahlah Tayuya jangan mencari perkara dengannya hahahahahahah" Kimimaru hanya bisa tertawa mengejek melihat temannya itu

"awas kau Kimimaru...!" Tayuya menunjukan tanda-tanda menggeram

"jangan saling mengejek nanti jatuh cinta.." ejek Jirobo kepada tayuya

'Brukkkkk  
entah ada apa tiba-tiba Tobi pingsan dan dapat dilihat darah menggalir dari mulutnya,tentu saja hal itu membuat teman-temannya panik

"uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Tobi terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya memucat dan kaku tentu saja dia sudah sampai pada ambangnya

" Tooobbii kenapa kau seperti ini..!" Konan kalang kabut mencari obat Tobi " kau lupa meminumnya lagi ha..!" bentak Konan kepada Tobi

" apa yg terjadi dengannya Konan-chan..?" tanya Matsuri kepada konan, Konan hanya bisa diam sembari terisak-isak kecil

konoha international school

"Gadis- gadis itu gila untung aku selamat..!" naruto hanya bisa pasrah dikejar-kejar tiap saat

" hahahahahah kau beruntung Naruto" Kiba hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi temannya itu

'Deggggg 'ada apa ini kenapa perasaanku tak enak,kami-sama tolong jangan ada hal yg buruk meniimpa kami' batin Naruto

'tok tok tok Shizune mengetuk pintu dan mendenggus pasrah saat melihat kelas itu tak bertuan a.k.a Kakashi belum datang

"Uzumaki Naruto ""ya saya" Naruto menyaut panggilan Shizune dan mendatangi Shizune, Shizune mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, tentu saja Naruto terkejut

" ada apa Shizune-sensei" Tanya Naruto

" Ayahmu sekaranag berada di rumah sakit"'deggggg...

Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa berlari,ya berlari menuju rumah sakit, tak menghiraukan orang"orang yg ditabraknya...

'Brakkkkk

"oji-sannn bagaimana keadaan"

"Sssstttt" pein hanya bisa menenangkan Naruto agar tetap diam

"dokter sedang memeriksanya" ujar Pein

" Tapi...

"$'sreeeekkkkkpintu ruang i.c.u terbuka

" Bagaimana..?" tanya pein kepada dokter

" Bagaimana apanya ...!" bentak dokter tersebut " jika kalian menasihatinya untuk berhenti memaksakan diri kurasa dia sudah mati..!" bentak dokter itu meluap-luap(?)

"i-itu tidak mu-mungkin" naruto hanya bisa terduduk lemas

"maksudnya apa..?" tanya Sasori dan itachi yg lagi korslet

" tuan tobi koma...

"degggggggg "tou-tou hiks hiks tou-channnn jangan tinggalkan Naruuuuuuuuu" Naruto tak perduli bila diejek cengeng oleh orang-orang disekitarnya,yg dia perlukan sekarang hanya sang ayah, yah ayah yg membesarkanya selama 12 tahun...

"naruto-kun..." tanpa disadari semua orang gadis bermata lavender menggamati pujaan hatinya...

"dokter si kembar sudah sadar" ditenggah duka berita gembira kembali madara,izuna dan shisui sudah menyadarkan dirinya,bahkan suara izuna dan shisui berkelahi pun terdenggar

"Aniiiikkiiii aku mau yg coklaat bukan mangga..!" teriak Shisui kepadar madara, madara dia hanya menikmati pudingnya seakan tanpa dosa

" sudahlah Shisui ini makan punya kakak" tawar Izuna dengan ramah

" Aniki kau yg terbaik...!" teriak Shisui sambil menyambar puding coklat tersebut, sedangkan Izuna hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya tersebut

" oh hyaaa hwana htobi..?" tanya Shisui dengan mulut penuh dan membuat Madara ilfeel melihat tingkah saudaranya

... "ojii-sannnn" teriakan Naruto membuat Madara tersedak "uhuk uhuk Naru paman baru sadar uhuk uhuk sudah mau dibuat koma lagi uhuk uhuk" sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sesengukan sambil memeluk Izuna, Izuna yg heran melihat tingkah Naruto langsung menanyakan

" Ada apa Naru-chan..?" tanya Izuna bak emak-emak lagi nenangin anaknya *author dibakar*

"tou-san hiks tou-san koma paman"

'Brakkkkk

"dimana Aniki..." tanya Anko yg sadar

" Nona anda harus kembali" bujuk para perawat kepada Anko

"lepaskan aku, sebenarnya kakakku sakit apa...!" bentak Anko kepada perawat tersebut

"Leukimia stadium tiga" ujar dokter tersebut kepada mereka

"tidak..."

Like a comet  
Blazing 'cross the evening sky  
Gone too soon

Like a rainbow  
Fading in the twinkling of an eye  
Gone too soon

Shiny and sparkly  
And splendidly bright  
Here one day  
Gone one night

Like the loss of sunlight  
On a cloudy afternoon  
Gone too soon

Like a castle  
Built upon a sandy beach  
Gone too soon

Like a perfect flower  
That is just beyond your reach  
Gone too soon

Born to amuse  
To inspire to delight  
Here one day  
Gone one night

Like a sunset  
Dying with the rising of the moon  
Gone too soon  
Gone too soon

Lirik musik yg indah…

Itu yg dipikirkan mereka…..

Tapi…

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juga menyayat hati…

Tbc

Mind to review


End file.
